To Have You Back Again
by One-Shot Yaoi Shipper
Summary: After Storm leaves Bobby thinks back on life with John and what it is he must do.


I was gonna do Rogue's first, then last night I was listening to one

of my cd's and this song came on, and my first thought was

of Bobby, so I just had to write this story for him. I own nothing

not the characters or the song, which belong to Ms Patty Loveless,

the song is "To Have You Back Again", well Bye Ya'll.

Bobby sat in the kitchen long after Storm had left, he starting

thinking about what he had learned, while he was glad to finally

have answers to the questions that had plagued him for so long

he still wasn't sure what to do with the information John had given

him

Love, love's a chameleon.

Makes one-in-a-million feel like to much of the same.

But leave, leave it behind you.

And love will remind you.

It was only you that changed.

Bobby stared at the other who was looking at his out-stretched hand

in something like wary awe, Bobby met the boys intense brown eyes

and was more then a little pleased when the other boy finally reached

out his hand to take Bobby's. "I'm John" was all he said and Bobby felt

his smile grow wider though he wasn't sure why.

Oh I'd give all my dreams.

Give up my home and everything I've ever known to have you back again.

To have you back again, to have you back again.

I'd stand in the rain, no place to hide.

Drown in my shame, swallow my pride.

To have you back again, to have you back again.

At first Bobby was mad at John for what the other boy had

pulled in Ms, Monroe's class, but the longer he thought about

it, the clearer it became that John wasn't trying to gain Rogue's

attention. He was helping Bobby gain Rogue's attention, after

all Bobby knew John's powers as well if not better then he knew

his own, and if John didn't want that fireball iced it wouldn't have

been iced. Bobby grinned as he kept walking reminding himself to

find a way to thank John later for being such a great best-friend.

Time, time is a river.

Flowing forever, away from the sound of your heart.

Only you can break this silence, whisper forgiveness.

Let me back in your arms again.

Bobby didn't know what these people wanted or even who they

were, all he knew was he had to find John to make sure the other

boy was alright. He knew they wouldn't take John without a fight,

and in a way that was what bothered him, living on the streets for

as long as John had made sure John would never sleep through

something like this. It was only after he had seen the fire user with

his own eyes and knew that John was okay did he wonder where

Rogue was, it was something he had failed to take notice of until

after his friend had left.

Oh I'd give all my dreams.

Give up my home and everything I've ever known to have you back again.

To have you back again, to have you back again.

I'd stand in the rain, no place to hide.

Drown in my shame, swallow my pride.

To have you back again, to have you back again.

Bobby was worried, he hadn't seen or heard from John since the

other boy had left and that was what worried him. He knew John

would never worry him unless there was no other choice, and not

for the first time since John had walked off the Blackbird, leaving

himself and Rogue staring after the other boy he wondered what had

happened to John and prayed the fire user was safe.

And I know I never loved you like you needed to be loved.

But I know that I could learn to if we both had faith enough.

Bobby couldn't believe what he was seeing, he knew it had to be

true though because after all he was seeing it with his own two

eyes. There standing next to Magneto was John, and he felt his

heart ache inside his chest, on some level he knew that not only

was John on Magneto's side but that he'd have to face the other boy

and pray that neither one of them died. He was so glad when Logan

told him to take John on, because he had to be the one to do this, he

had to face John himself, and hope that in the end he was strong enough

to face what he had done.

Oh I'd give all my dreams.

Give up my home and everything I've ever known to have you back again.

To have you back again, to have you back again.

I'd stand in the rain, no place to hide.

Drown in my shame, swallow my pride.

To have you back again, to have you back again.

Bobby came back to himself and tried in vain to hold back the tears he

felt trying to escape, he had cried enough he knew over John to fill

the ocean 'but what about John' a little voice in his mind wondered

'how many tears do you think John has cried over you? You chose

a girl you couldn't even touch over him, you chose race of people

who hate and fear you over him, you chose everyone else over him.

How many tears has that cost him Bobby? How many nights has he had

to lay awake and know that to the man he loved there would always be

someone or something more important then him? It doesn't seem like

John's the bastard here Bobby, you are' and Bobby couldn't argue with

them, he was a bastard, and he didn't deserve the love and trust John had

placed in him. After everything that had happened in a way going to Magneto

was the only place for John, maybe if he had payed more attention Magneto

wouldn't have had a chance at John to start with. He still awoke with nightmares

sometimes about the look in John eyes the night he had faced him and he knew

those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life, suddenly he knew what it

was he had to do, he just hoped and prayed that it wasn't too late.

Now I still plan on doing one on Rogue, I'm also gonna do Magneto and Peter and if I can

find songs for them Prof, X and Logan as well. Well I'm sorry it took so long but as you

all must know by now, Life sucks lemons. Please Read and Review and Love, Bye.


End file.
